shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonja
Introduction Sonja is a 15 year old girl. She was born on December 11. 5'1/2" feet tall and skinny. She dreams to be the best female pirate ever..... Appearance She has yellowish-blond hair and violet eyes. She usually wears a violet half-top shirt. She always wears her black leather-jacket and skinny jeans. She dons a pair of brown buckled-boots with a yellow lining on it. Her jeans are tucked inside her boots. She also has a gray leather pack strapped to her right thigh. Its space is unlimited and one of its contents is a Swiss knife. A yellow colored amulet given to her which causes her strength to increae fivefold. The amulet and the pack is cursed and dozens previous users have died trying to use it. Personality She is a stubborn hard-headed girl. She is also totally desperate to do things her way sometimes. Her moods depend on the temperature of the place she is in. The colder the place the more insensitive she gets while the hotter the place the more loving and caring she gets. When the temperature is normal kind of like 20 degrees to 30 degrees she is her usual self. She is not easily fascinated by awesome/new things, although she does show recognition of them. When she talks she usually cuts off a letter from a specific word. For example 'missing' turns into 'missin'' and the like.'' Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat She uses hand to hand combat and fights in an improvised style, sometimes even biting and hitting below the belt. Physical Strength Pretty much a normal person without the amulet although when she is wearing it her strength is like no other. Agility When wearing her amulet she can jump more than thrice her height and run totally fast. She can dodge most attacks made by normal humans although when she is shocked and if the temperature is hotter than usual, then it would be harder for her to avoid bullets, sword slashes and other hits. Endurance The amulet doesn't do much for her endurance that's why when she has the time, she likes to run around town and annoy a bunch of people. The amulet can heal her overtime though, it's kind of like a regenration thing like Wolverine's from X-Men. The healing process isn't quick but gradual and somewhat faster than when she uses normal medicine. Weapons Like said the leather pack and her amulet are her main weapons and they are cursed. She can pull out anything from the leather pack ranging from a bazooka to a pistol or a small Swiss knife. The leather pack has an over-heat system, when she has pulled out three medium sized weapons (i.e. sword, gun) the pack's curse is activated. If she tries to retrieve more weapons half of her energy will be drained. This type of energy drainage cannot be countered by her amulet though. Meanwhile, the amulets curse only takes effect when used consciously. For example, when she uses it heal her of a fatal wound it will cut off a few years of her life-span, much like Ivankov's Emporyo Chiyu Hormone. This healing power cannot be used on others though. Sonja